


as long as stars are above you

by caminahz



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, i don't know?, i suck, kind of?, much longer, pining!dinah?, was supposed to be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's falling. She knew she shouldn't, that this is dangerous territory, but it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help it, or stop it, it was just happening. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as stars are above you

She's falling. She knew she shouldn't, that this is dangerous territory, but it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help it, or stop it, it was just happening. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop it.   
  
It was inevitable. They constantly walked the thin line between _'best friends'_ and _'not so best friends'_. The fans often referred to them as _'the girlfriends'_. They were the closest in the group, everyone knew that. It was no secret. They even brought up the fact that they're soul mates more times than one.   
  
It was easy for her to fall, honestly.  There was a complete lack of personal space with them; koala-hugging, lap-sitting, face-into-face-shoving, hand-holding, and late-night-cuddling was a usual thing with them. No one ever thought anything of any of it, though. That was just _them_.   
  
The day she fell, though (or maybe just stopped fighting how she felt), was actually a pretty normal off day; Lauren wanted to spend the day with the two of them, said something about her feeling distanced lately.   
  
She didn't mind her hanging with them, Lauren being one of her best friends and all. And she did miss her, but, with what was supposed to be a fun hangout for all three of them turning into Lauren and Camila bonding over things she wasn't into, screaming and falling into each other laughing, she felt strange.   
  
She's never, ever, felt out of step around Camila. Everything was always _easy_ and _fun_ and Camila ridded her fears and doubts before she could even voice them to her. But this felt different.   
  
Camila didn't notice the frown on her face this time. She didn't cuddle into her side immediately or intertwine their fingers. Instead, she talked excitedly about some song she'd recently heard to Lauren.     
  
She watched as Camila tapped the screen of her phone a few times before handing Lauren a headphone and placing the other inside of her own ear.  She watched the smile they shared with each other and she felt herself getting angry at the sight, her frown deepening.   
  
She didn't know why, shouldn't she be glad that two of her best friends were bonding again? The anger lessoned when Camila reached over and gave her hand a squeeze and as she did, it hit her what just happened.   
  
She was jealous. Jealous that Camila's attention wasn't only on her for once. Jealous that Lauren really had so much more in common with Camila than she did.    
  
She was jealous because she liked Camila. Dinah liked Camila.  

* * *

It didn't last, the rekindled bond. Camila was devastated, too. It broke both their hearts -- Camila's because she missed Lauren and was happy that they were getting back to the way they once were, Dinah's seeing her so sad.   
  
She was happy they were getting along again, knowing that Lauren was a little weary after fans took things too far in the past. She put her jealousy aside, her love for seeing her best friend happy surpassing everything else.   
  
It was a gradual thing. A month or so after Lauren made the initial decision to hang with her younger bandmates, she began distancing herself again. Began spending more time on the phone with her boyfriend, more time with Ally and Normani, and more time FaceTime-ing people back home.   
  
Camila took it personal, mumbled something to Dinah one night about how she was too annoying and too clingy and how Lauren just couldn't handle it like she did back in 2012.   
  
"I don't know how you even put up with me," Camila said to her as she closed the door and they sat down on the couch in the back lounge of the bus.   
  
Dinah had never liked hearing Camila talk herself down, she hated that she was so insecure when Dinah thought she was a pretty darn great person.   
  
"Oh hush, Walz. You know, I think Lauren's missing out. Maybe she forgot how awesome you are and it overwhelmed her." Camila's head was now resting in Dinah's lap and they could both hear the loud movie playing at the front of the bus where the other girls and the crew most likely were.  
  
"You really think so?" Camila turned her head so she was able to look at Dinah.  
  
Dinah scoffed, meeting Camila's gaze, "Hell yeah I do." She chuckled. "You're Camila Cabello; the best person I know. Just between me and you," She lowers her voice to a whisper, eyes darting around like there was someone else hiding in the room. "I think you're actually funny and pretty cool."  
  
Camila smiles. Sitting up, she climbs into Dinah's lap and snuggles into her, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Thanks, Dinah. You always know how to make me feel better."  
  
"That is why I'm here, isn't it? I was only put in this group to make sure you get all the love and praise you deserve." She kisses Camila's cheek. "I love you, Mila. Lauren distancing herself from us had nothing to do with you, you did nothing wrong. Maybe she decided she can't keep up with the cool kids so she wants to hang with the lame adults."  
  
Camila laughs. "That's definitely the case. It happened with Mani and now it happened with Lauren." She pauses. "You know what? I think it's you running them off."   
  
Dinah feigns offense before pushing Camila off her lap. "Okay, I see how it is." She stands up and walks toward the bunk area, "I'm going to go find Normani, she's nice to me."  
  
Camila grabs her hand, stopping her, "Nah, you're with me tonight, your bunk or mine?"   
  
Dinah sighs exaggeratedly. "Mine," She slides her curtain open and climbs into her bunk first, Camila following after and sliding the curtain back into place.  
  
Camila faces Dinah and looks at her for a second before scooting closer and snuggling into her, closing her eyes.  
  
Dinah wraps an arm around Camila, chuckling, "You know it's only 8, right?"  
  
Camila shakes her head, "I don't care. I love you, Dinah."  
  
"Love you too, loser," Dinah responds, kissing Camila's forehead.  
  
Dinah could see Camila smile a little but she knew she didn't see it as more than a friendly gesture.  
  
Dinah wishes it could mean more.

* * *

She almost said it once, how she really felt.

Camila was freaking out about a picture she saw on her timeline of Shawn and some girl that, of course, wasn't Camila.  
  
She watched Camila pace back and forth across their hotel room, talking at a mile a minute. She was positively freaking out.   
  
She knew Camila hadn't asked the man himself about it, and so she attempted to get Camila's attention, to stop her endless rant.  
  
"Okay, _God_ , Mila, have you talked to Shawn?" Dinah watched as Camila's mouth formed into a frown.  
  
"No, I... I actually have not," Camila face palmed making Dinah laugh, "It's not _funny_ , China! I'm so stupid!"  
  
"No, you're not." Dinah assured her, "He's your first long term boyfriend, you're going to automatically jump to conclusions and assume the worst. You don't know any better."  
  
"Besides," She continued, "He'd never cheat on you."  
  
Camila sat down on her bed, more calm now, "How do you know that?"  
  
"You're Camila, the funniest, prettiest, big booty-est girl I know," She explained, "Shawn's head over heels for you, girl, just like thousands of others, just like m-" She stopped herself short.  
  
"Just like who?"  
  
"No one, just the other guys all over the world." Better to wait, she thought, nowhere near the right time.

* * *

Dinah had been wondering when the right time to tell Camila would be. She knew for a fact that it wouldn't be good to tell her right after she and Shawn ended it, so she waited.  
  
She waited two weeks or so after the break up, she put her feelings and opportunity aside for two weeks to make sure her best friend was back to her.   
  
This particular night, they were not sharing a room, so she couldn't just say _hey, Camila, wake up, I’m in love with you_.  
  
Instead, she texted Camila, said _we need to talk._

They met up on the roof of the hotel and Dinah thought it was the most movie-esque thing they had ever done.

Dinah could count on one hand the number of times she’d been completely silent. The first ten minutes she and Camila sat with their legs dangling off the edge of the roof was number six.

“You know, I could be sleeping right now,” Camila teased, breaking the silence.

Dinah sighed, glancing at Camila for a moment before focusing back on the bright lights in front of her that only New York in the middle of the night had. “I like you, Camila.”

“I know. I like you, too,” Camila said with a chuckle.

“No, I mean, like, I _like_ like you,” Dinah repeated with a shake of her head. “Like, I wanna kiss you and go on dates with you and I wanna be able to say you’re mine, Walz.”

There were a few beats of silence before Camila said anything. “How long?” She asked.

Dinah thought for a moment, tried to recall how long she’d been feeling like this. “Since May, I think, maybe before.”

“That’s cute, you really _do_ like me,” Camila teased, she nudged Dinah’s shoulder with her own. “I _like_ like you, too.” She said, connecting their lips in a kiss once Dinah looked her way.


End file.
